


The Phantomed Snow Day

by Toyu



Series: Their Phantom Moments [10]
Category: Phantom of Inferno (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Self-Insert, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: A Snowball fight ensues with Cal, Elen, Reiji, Mio, Sanae and a classmate while I look on and participate a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunny that formed this fanfiction actually was created several weeks ago on a partially cloudy but not snowy as I was walking from my finals in college to the parking lot. Today it actually snowed, (in Texas and not in December, 0-0) which got me, (no pun intended) snowballing into actually typing this plot bunny up in the form of the following fanfiction. Leave a comment on what you thought of it after reading!

It started, as things surrounding Cal Devens and Reiji Azuma usually do, with a fight.   
I knelt, picked up more ammo, tightly packed it into a ball before throwing it at Cal’s face, which in hindsight, was most likely to get me killed, seriously maimed, or worse. The stare of death I received when the ball of snow thankfully did not hit her face but her lower stomach was more than enough for me to start backpedaling away from her as quickly as I could.  
_Oh crap, I’m going to die; I’m going to die via bludgeoning by snowballs… I can’t die like that; I don’t want to die yet!_  
With these thoughts racing through my head, I scampered towards Elen and Reiji behind me, who were both bundled up in winter clothing. Elen was wearing the end-game clothing for her route, Reiji was wearing a dark-blue winter jacket and winter pants that were the same color. I swiftly used Reiji as a human meat shield, as Elen was my favorite character thereby leaving Reiji as the only useable alternative to face Cal’s wrath with.   
“Take this!” I heard Cal shout, followed by the splat of snow against the front of Reiji’s jacket. Just as Elen bent down to pack her own snowball in retaliation at Cal while I was doing the same, a snowball sails over her head and hits Reiji’s arm. Everyone pauses and looks over to see the newcomers; all three recognizable to me, Reiji and Elen, as they went to the same school the duo go to during their stay in Japan.  
 There with a smug grin, stood the person who had thrown the snowball and was casually tossing one up and down in the hand that was not pushing her glasses up, Elen and Mio’s classmate, Sanae. To the side and behind her stood Mio and one of their other female classmates, Hirako or something similar was her name.   
“Look look, what do we have here? A snowball fight and you forgot to invite the rest of your classmates? How cruel of you, Azuma-san!” Sanae states as she stares with a razor-sharp gaze at Reiji or Elen as Elen slowly stands up with a well-packed snowball of her own in one hand.  
I just manage to breathe a sigh of relief before Elen turns and slams the snowball in my direction, the resulting projectile of wet doom impacting my exposed neck. I yelped at the cold and burst of pain before glaring at her with watering eyes from the pain.

“That HURT!” I cried as I loosely grabbed as much snow as I could in both hands and showering her and Reiji with it, Elen swiftly putting distance between us while Reiji dove to the side.

“This looks like fun.” I could hear Mio say from my side as I attempted to wipe my eyes and fail miserably at ignoring the growing throb of pain from my neck.

 “That huuuurt...” I sniffled, before looking up at Reiji’s cries of protest as Sanae and Cal began to … well, terrorize him with snowballs would be one way of putting the spectacle before me into perspective.

“Take this! If you manage to hit anyone in the face, you get five points, one point if you hit any other part of the body!” Sanae shouts as she swiftly moves to stand next to Cal, who was packing more of her own to use while grinning at me before her gaze moves to Reiji. Sanae was already firing a few snowballs at Elen, who was nimbly dodging most of them while retaliating on the move.

“Ten points for the back of his thick-brained head!” Cal shouts as she launches two of them at Reiji, who gets hit on the back of the neck, I wince in mutual empathy at that and the other snowball hits him predictably in the back of the head.

“Why me!?” Reiji yelps as he flees, covering his head with his arms as he is pelted by snowballs primarily from Sanae and Cal, Mio throwing a few of her own which miss, while Elen stares as she dodges.

“Sorry Reiji, but this won’t hurt much!” Elen calls as she readies her own missiles towards her former ally. Seeing this, Reiji runs towards ME as I slowly start to stand up only to be knocked down by him, sending us both sprawling back into the snow.

“Phfff!” I spat while sitting up, snow covering my face and in my mouth from the taste of sudden cold. The next second, Cal and Sanae were picking Reiji up off of me and then tossing him with simultaneous cries of “1, 2, 3, go!” into a nearby snowdrift. I burst into laughter at the sight of Reiji’s legs helplessly kicking the air behind him as he attempts and fails to free himself. Elen and Mio wisely decide to take cover behind the snowdrift itself before launching a shared counterattack against Cal and Sanae. Not wanting another snowball to the neck, I flee the battlefield and took refuge behind a park bench instead of choosing a side to join in the apparent snow war game. By the time the sun began to set, all the participants, untouchable Cal included, were covered from head to toe in a good amount of snow.

“Let’s go home you guys!” I shout, and everyone’s gaze settled on me. I gulped just before I ran down the street, the sight of everyone raising snowball armed hands in my direction a great motivator to get my butt home and in bed with a nice cup of hot chocolate to drink. No sooner had my head seemed to hit the pillow did I wake up, a cooler cup of hot chocolate sitting on my nightstand nearby…


End file.
